Types of image forming apparatuses include individual devices, such as printers, scanners, copy machines, and facsimiles and multi-function products (MFPs) in which various functions of different devices as described above are integrated in one device. Image forming apparatuses may include a user interface (UI) for a user to control an operation of an Image forming apparatus or to input data. Since functions provided by image forming apparatuses differ from each other according to types of the image forming apparatuses, types of UIs therein may differ from each other. Along with the development of scientific technology, hardware and software used for image forming apparatuses also have been significantly developed, and UIs of the image forming apparatuses also have evolved.
In addition, recently, image forming apparatuses may be connected to other user devices, such as mobile devices and laptop computers through a network by including a wired communication module, such as an Ethernet module or a wireless communication module, such as a Wi-Fi module, a Wi-Fi Direct module, a near field communication (NFC) module, a Bluetooth module, a Zigbee module, or an infrared data association (IrDA) module. In addition, image forming apparatuses may perform an operation of uploading or downloading information, such as a document to or from a cloud server by using the modules described above to access the cloud server.
In addition, image forming apparatuses may have various functions besides a print function. For example, the image forming apparatuses may have scan copy, facsimile, e-mail transfer, storage, character recognition, and file transfer protocol (FTP) functions, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for an image forming apparatus that provides a complex of various functions to a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.